From Knight to Rumbar
by VeraTila
Summary: My own made up version of Brook's childhood. Also includes Yorki! I'm not good at sumaries...


**{This is in no way an actual interpretation of what Brook's real past is (other than what was already shown via Laboon and the Rumbar Pirates death). I'm just merely fantasizing it. Oda may eventually enlighten us but for now, I'm just going to write my own thoughts and adventures. Some of these were inspired through RPing. Yay! RP! And thanks to Tatayla for helping me out a bit here and there with ideas...Now if I could just get you to do that spin off of yours. HINT...HINT.}**

On an island somewhere in the West Blue, a young boy of age eleven was walking along a town market humming a casual tune as he went. He wore a thin dark purple shirt along with black somewhat baggy shorts that went slightly pass his kneecaps. His shoes were a bit like converse and he wore extremely long black and white stripped socks that met up where his shorts stopped.

He was rather lanky and tall for his age as he stood about the height of a fifteen year old with his hair making him seem just slightly more taller than that. His hair was black, curly, and quite a fluffy afro though it wasn't too unsightly and it suited him just fine. He also wore rounded shades over his eyes that he adjusted a little before putting his hands back in his pockets.

The boy continued to walk like it was just a mid-day stroll though at the same time it seemed like he did have a destination. Which if he did, he was now delayed a little because of...

_**SLAM!**_

He shouted in pain and fell to the ground as a smaller boy had just collided onto him from behind. The victim laid daze for a moment with the other child also dazed on top of him. Finally, the afro boy gained his senses and rose himself up, elbowing the smaller boy off.

"What the! Watch where you're going!" the afro boy scolded to the kid that was still dazed from both the collision and being elbowed in the face.

This boy looked about the same age but was considerably shorter. It was probably because he was of average height of an eleven year old unlike the victim he had just collided into. His hair was a dull blonde and scruffy. His scruffiness certainly wasn't just in the hair as his clothes consisted of what a mishevious young boy would wear, being battered from constant rowdiness no doubt. It consisted of a dark green slightly torn shirt and gray pants that were tucked into somewhat worn out western-like boots.

The blonde boy finally snapped to his senses now and realized what he had done. "Woops! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention," he laughed as he stood up and realized the taller boy was glaring at him extra hard from behind his shades. "Whaa What?" the blonde smiled innocently,"Did I injure you?"

The taller boy growled unamusingly. "You're that same kid from earlier," he gritted his teeth. The blonde gave him a confused expression. "Eh?" he mumbled at the tall boy.

**Memory surge from this morning: **

_The tall boy was trying to help an outside produce seller stack some of the products on a cart when he was suddenly slammed into by a blonde boy causing him to knock the entire cart over. The smaller boy didn't bother to help clean up the mess as he only quickly apologized and dashed off. _

**Return to reality with the smaller boy rubbing the knot on his head from the taller boy suddenly punching him in anger. **

"You did exactly the same thing to me this morning!" the tall boy reminded him. The blonde somewhat pouted.

"Well, not exactly the same thing! At least, a cart full of fragile produce isn't involved with an angry shopkeeper!" he agrued in which the taller boy looked like he was going to knock him upside the head again in which the blonde covered his noggin. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I call truce!" he surrendered,"Let's be friends! Nice to meet ya! My name's..."

He froze when he heard an irate voice of a different shop-keeper shouting in the distance. "_Has anyone seen a little punk run through here? Where are you kid? We need to __**talk!**_"

The blonde gulped nervously at the threatening shouts which caused the tall boy to raise an eyebrow. "Looks like there is an angry shop-keeper involved with this one too," he smirked and suddenly grabbed the smaller child as he alerted the shop-keeper.

"Hey, Mister! I think I got who you're looking for!" he shouted as the smaller kid tried to pry loose. "W-w-wait! Hey! What are you doing? He's going to beat me the hell out of me!" the blonde resisted.

"Good," the taller boy mumbled unsympathetically,"I had to pay for all that damaged produce earlier."

"But! I'm sorry! I'll give you the exspensive jewelry I took to make up for it! Come on! And it's not too late to be my friend!" the blonde bargained with the last option sounding more of value by his standards than the first. It was too late for him though as the shop-keeper finally made it to them.

"There you are you little brat! And if it isn't Brook! Thank you so much for catching this little robber!" the shop-keeper smiled but roughly yanked the blonde up,"Here's twenty beli for your troubles, Brook."

"Thanks," the tall boy now known as Brook replied politely. The blonde still tried to give his effort at escape.

"Oh! Hey!...Brook! Come on! Tell him he's got me mixed up with someone!" he nervously smiled and used Brook's name as if he already knew him.

The shop-keeper pulled the jewelry from the kid's pocket. "Oh and I suppose I'm just mixed up about these too?" he growled.

"Naha..ha...ha," the kid laughed even more nervously,"Damn..."

"That's what I thought," the shop-keeper grumbled as he turned take the culprit away but was unexpectedly halted by Brook.

"Wait!" Brook shouted,"He's not going to be arrested is he?" The shop-keeper smiled.

"Heavens no! I wouldn't do that to a child!" he assured but his face switched to stern again,"but he is going to regret his theiving ways..."

Brook stared at them for another moment before turning away. "Okay, then!" he waved and decided to continue where he was going from the start.

The blonde boy flailed in the shop-keepers grip. "Ah! Brook, wait! Don't leave me! Friendship! Friendship!" he tantrumed.

"Sorry! I got somewhere I have to be. Besides I don't even know who you are," Brook replied as he left down the walk-way leaving the boy to pay for his theivery.

Brook finally reached his destination. It was what looked like a place to be trained at fencing.

"You're late!" someone shouted at the boy which made him slightly jump. "Sorry! I got held up!" he apologized.

"Let's just get started," the voice demanded slightly agitated like it wasn't the first time Brook's ever been late.

After about an hour, Brook emerged from the training grounds panting and looking quite famished. He decided to stroll back towards the market to grab a snack of some sort and found a nice little store to buy a bag of rice crackers from.

He exited the store holding the tip of the bag between his teeth as he counted his remainig money and stuffed it back in his pocket. He started to walk away but out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw that same boy from earlier about to slam into him yet again.

The sound of someone sliding uncontrolably to a stop was heard and Brook braced himself for a hit, though to his surprise it never came. He started to lower his guard when the boy finally shouted and made him twitch from the startle. "...Yorki!" he spat out, still trying to catch his breath.

"E-erh...What?" Brook was confused at the random spurt. The boy took a deep breath to control his panting.

"My name...is Yorki," he clarified in two breaths. Brook leaned his head to one side.

"Ookay, Yorki...You can go have fun completing your excercise routine of running aimlessly around town...and I'm going to go eat. It was _not_ a pleasure meeting you. Sorry. Buh-bye," Brook brushed off the boy's failed attempt at friendship yet again and tried to leave him.

Brook stopped in mid step however because he heard Yorki's stomach growling. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde to see a pitiful looking child clutching his stomach.

Brook then groaned with annoyance. "Would...," he hesitated but forced himself to finish the sentence,"...you like to split half this bag"

"That'd be great!" Yorki interrupted him making Brook feel like he was going to regret this.

A few minutes later they were both sitting at a tree by the edge of a crystal clear creek. Brook was slowly eating on his portion of rice crackers and appeared to be pondering on some thoughts as Yorki was just tearing through his own portion like it was his last meal.

The noise that boy was making began to drag Brook back to reality. "Will you cut that out, please," he asked with such rude politeness.

Yorki froze. Then spoke with a muffle due to his mouth being full. "I'm sorry. I just haven't eaten today," he apologized,"So, what have you been so dazed out about?"

"Just thinking about things," Brook replied. Yorki grinned.

"Heeey, you didn't snap off at me," the blonde laughed,"...I think our friendship is improving!" Brook sighed and then twitched when he noticed something.

He suddenly yanked Yorki by the arm and pulled him behind the tree. Yorki was completely off guard. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey, too much improvement!" he yelped.

"Shhh!" Brook shushed him as he glanced around the tree at something. "What is it?" Yorki whispered, but was still a little loud.

He peeked around the tree with Brook to see the king of the country himself upon his horse discussing something that looked serious by his expression with a royal knight that stood in front of him. "Hey, what is the king doing all the way out here?" Yorki asked. Brook wasn't particularly focused on the king.

"He's discussing something with my father," Brook whispered as he tried to focus on what was being said between the king and the knight. Yorki focused more too.

"That's your father? Oh, hey, then just ask him what's going on!" he nudged Brook and started to get up. Brook stopped him. "Wait!" Brook pulled on Yorki's shirt,"Stay put. I'm not suppose to be here anyway. It looks serious, so let's just listen."


End file.
